Lost Hearts
by fantasyguardian
Summary: Who said that Darkness is Evil? Who said that Light is Good? I am who I am and no one will ever change me. Old characters with new ones. Who is right and who is wrong? Set after five years from KHII. I don't own KH, FinalFantasy or Disney characters.
1. The Nightmare

…That pain torturing my heart…is it love that all long for … Or hatred that all despise...

Out of nowhere, appeared two figures all dressed in white, a few yards apart in an empty moonlit lane, in a world known as Radiant Garden. Their long cloaks flapped with the wind as they stood there in silence gazing at each other. Their eyes sliding in and out of the moonlight showed sorrow and hope for peace. One of the two figures, finally broke the silence, the voice showed she was a girl," Any news yet?'

The other figure, nodded and replied in a deep masculine voice," About to be released."

The girl smiled under her disguise and said," Perfect! The leader must be overwhelmed."

The well hidden man replied," You know your role very well, right?"

Nodding, the girl opened her mouth to say something, but both of them stiffened as a whisper filled their heads, not heard by anyone except for them," Kingdom Hearts is OURS!"

Nodding, they looked at each other and disappeared leaving a black for of darkness where they had been standing.

….

**Chapter (1):**

**The Nightmare**

"Kairi… where are we going?"

The young man asked, being pulled by the red haired young lady, who was leading him across the sandy beach.

Fed up with her silence, the young man said," Kairi! What has gone into you?"

Finally, stopping in front of a large wooden log where they used to sit with their friend, Riku, she turned around and said," We're here!"

Sora stared at her for a few seconds and then, looked at the sun as it was setting in front of them. Looking back at her and whispering in her ear, a smile was drawn on his smooth face. "Somebody needs some attention, huh?"

She giggled as she put her hands on his cheeks and played with his spiky hair. Smiling, he fixed his gaze on her while whispering, "Hope Riku doesn't show up!"

Smiling, Kairi said," You know he won't forgive us that easily. Especially that we haven't spent much time with him lately."

A wide grin was drawn on his face as he imagined his friend looking at him with that soft smirk on his face… That smirk that was always noticed when he's about to throw another joke at his two best friends.

His thoughts were cut by the voice of Riku calling at him," Sora! Watch out!"

Riku pulled him away from Kairi and said," Sora! That's not Kairi!"

Sora looked him in the eye and said with a smirk," Somebody is jealous, huh, Riku?"

Shaking him violently, Riku said," No! I am serious!"

Laughing, he turned around to face Kairi, a smile still on his face. For his surprise, she was standing with a weird keyblade in her hand.

Before even being able to ask about it, she rushed at him and was going to hit him if it weren't for Riku who pulled him away and defended himself with that soul eater of his.

Getting on his feet, Sora saw Kairi disappearing and Riku looking back at him with sorrow.

"What happened?"

Riku put his hands on his best friend's shoulder, shook his head slowly and said," Sorry, buddy!"

A hole suddenly opened under Sora's feet and he felt himself falling into never ending darkness. Surprisingly, he hit the ground … a circled piece of ground in the middle of nothingness and on the ground; there was the photo of Ansem the Wise.

As the ground shook under his legs, he summoned his loyal keyblade to be ready to face whoever opened the hole and as he did that, someone appeared at a short distance from him, all covered in a white cloak and a whisper was heard," Kingdom Hearts is mine!"

That stranger summoned a long black spear and waved it in the air, so a black fire appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. Sora was about to attack that person, but for his surprise, his keyblade disappeared. The stranger was rushing at him. Knowing he had to dodge the attack, he felt he couldn't move as if he was chained to the ground by some invisible power. The stranger almost hitting him, he closed his eyes and waited for his doom, but nothing happened.

Opening one eye slowly, he saw silver hair right in front of him and as he opened the second eye for clearer vision, he found out it was Riku… with the spear going right through his heart. As for the stranger, he was gone.

Feeling his body again, he carried Riku who was paler than ever and cold as ice.

"Riku", he whispered, but no reply. Slowly, Riku's body faded away and Sora was left alone in the darkness.

"Riku" he screamed, but heard nothing but the echo of his very own scream.

…..

"Sora!"

"Riku!"

"Sora! Wake up!"

On hearing that, Sora opened his blue eyes to stare at a worried Kairi looking at him.

"Sora! Are you okay?" She asked in a cared voice.

Still not completely awake, he didn't reply. Instead he asked her," Is Riku okay?"

Kairi smiled and put her hands in her waist saying," Riku WAS sleeping in the next room like a baby, but I am pretty sure he is awake now after all the commotion."

Still looking at her, not fully aware, he asked, "It was just a dream?"

She passed her fingers in his hair and replied," Yeah! It was just a dream, silly Sora! Now that everything is okay, will you please come help me prepare breakfast?" Heading to the door, she called back," Bathe and get downstairs!"

Sora waved her voice away and lied in the bed to resume his sleep, but jumped in his place on hearing her saying," Oh! No, you DON'T!"

Mumbling in his place a little bit, he walked slowly towards the bathroom with his head in his spiky hair.

…

"It's about time!"

Sora smiled back at his well-built silver haired friend and sat down for breakfast: Seagull eggs and toast.

Riku smiled at him and asked sarcastically," What was all the "Riku! Wait!" thing?"

Recalling snapshots of that nightmare made Sora shiver. Not wanting to remember the details, he replied simply," Nothing!"

Riku narrowed his eyes and said," You woke me up from a wonderful dream for nothing. I hate you!"

Smirking at his friend, Sora was going to ask him about that beautiful dream, which he knew was about a girl. Riku is never going to change. But, he decided not to when Kairi came towards the table to place a plate with some toast.

Sitting down, she accidentally dropped a fork, so she picked it up and went to wash it again.

Noticing a blank look on Riku and a small smile slowly appearing on

his face, Sora knew it was that dream he had that was making him that happy, so he whispered to him," It's about a girl, huh?"

Nodding slowly, Riku didn't seem to be aware of what he was saying, so his best friend took advantage and, smirking, he went on, "How did she look like?"

Sighing, Riku looked down at his plate and said," Long blond glittering hair… very white face… sparkling ocean blue eyes…and I am not going to say anything more."

Sora jumped in his place at that last sentence, as Riku suddenly hit the table with his fist.

Riku smirked at him and Sora knew he was going to hear some joke about him and Kairi, but he suddenly paused and stared deadly at Kairi.

Looking at Kairi as well, Sora noticed she was standing in her place not moving and suddenly, they found themselves looking at her picking up the fork and heading again to the sink to wash it.

Riku looked at Sora who shrugged at him as he stood up and went to Kairi.

"Kairi! Are you okay?"

She turned around to him and said teasingly," I am not the one who has

been screaming in my sleep."

"Why are you washing that fork again?" He asked trying to keep his tone natural.

Kairi replied casually," I dropped it!'

"Again?"

Looking at him with one eyebrow raised," When exactly did I drop it

before?"

Sora looked at Riku who was staring back at him and then, turned around to face her questioning look and said," Never mind! That stupid nightmare made me confused, that's all."

….

After a silent breakfast, the two boys left Kairi at home saying they would have some training.

They were sitting at a far side of the beach staring at the sea, when Riku finally spoke up," Is it just me or did Kairi do some thing twice today?"

Not looking at Riku, Sora replied with his hands behind his head," She did repeat her actions."

Examining the worried Sora, Riku asked him," What do you thing could that mean?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and lied on his back staring at the clouds.

"What exactly did you dream of, Sora?"

Not wanting to scare his friend, he decided not to tell him of his death or Kairi attacking them, so he stated," I was in a fight with a stranger and I fell into the darkness, so I was calling for you."

Not seeming fully convinced, a smirk was drawn on his face as he said," Of course! You know deep down that you won't be able to survive without your courageous, strong, handsome friend Riku." He took a side glance at Sora who didn't seem to be paying him any attention, so he lied next to him and said," This is going to be a weird day!"

"Argh!" screamed Sora when something or someone jumped on him.

Riku sat down in his place to see what was jumping on Sora. It was Donald and Goofy and poor Sora was suffering under their hugs.

"Hey there, Riku!" a squeaking voice. No sooner did Riku turn around until a wide smile was drawn on his face.

"Your majesty!"

Mickey smiled at him and then, came to sit down on the white sand next to Riku. Sora could be heard in the background shouting," Enough, guys! I missed you, too!"

After all the commotion, sitting down all together, Riku asked," Your majesty, why are you all here?"

Interrupting him, Sora said," Not that we are not happy to see you

guys!"

Mickey laughed and said," Well, the worlds need you, two, again!"

Both Sora and Riku were staring at him with wide eyes and complete silence.

…..

Hope you all liked the chapter. I'd like to know what you liked and what you didn't like as this is the first time for me to write a fanfic, so plz R &R.

And now the famous disclaimer (clearing her throat) I definitely don't own any of the Disney, Final Fantasy or KH characters, but I own some of the new OC's coming up in the next chapters.


	2. Loyalty

**Chapter (2): **

**Loyalty**

Sora and Riku followed the mouse king and his two companions into a large hall in the Disney castle where the wise wizard, Merlin was waiting for them. On seeing them, the old man in the long purple cloak and purple hat, gave them a hearty smile and said," Long time no see, young lads!"

"Merlin! Missed you, too, old man." Sora greeted him back while only a smile was Riku's reply.

No sooner were they done, that Merlin's face became serious as he asked them in concern," Noticed anything weird lately?"

"Yes!" replied both of them at once.

Merlin brushed his long fingers through his bushy white beard and said," A return in time, I suppose, huh?"

"You can say that again." said Sora with both hands behind his head.

They paused and heard Merlin saying again," A return in time, I suppose, huh?"

Sora sighed and said," I didn't mean it literally, you know!"

Merlin gazed at him and asked," What is it that you don't mean literally?"

Mickey shook his head and said," Never mind that, Merlin! Another return in time!"

Sighing, a mutter was heard from the old man," Oh dear!"

Riku, who was getting impatient then, asked Mickey," Your Majesty, what is going on here?"

"Kingdom Hearts is in danger! Or at least, that's what we think!"

"Sorry?" Sora asked.

Merlin explained," Kingdom Hearts has been disappearing and reappearing lately! Since it is the centre of the universe, time is paused when it disappears. Hate to think what will happen if it is gone for eternity!"

"But how come, Riku and me…. And apparently the king weren't affected by any return in time?"

Riku added," Yes! It is always as if others are paused and then, we see those redoing things. And they never remember it was done before."

Merlin, still rubbing his beard, shook his head in sorrow and said," No idea!"

"But, why does that happen in the first place?" Sora asked in a hurry.

Rains of questions were falling in Sora and Riku's heads by then.

"Not sure! We assume that someone new is targeting the kingdom hearts!"

"Any clue about his identity?" was Riku's question.

Merlin replied, "Only one thing! He appeared at Radiant Garden a few days ago, all dressed in white! He came to me and I heard a whisper in my head asking me how to get to Kingdom Hearts. Of course, I would not tell him. Therefore, he raised his finger to my forehead and I found myself telling him everything against my will. Then, he disappeared. All I could say is that I felt he had great darkness within his soul."

"And he's a man?" Sora asked.

Merlin said' "I don't know. His face and body were totally covered and he did not speak. I only heard that whisper in my head."

"Great Darkness, huh?" Riku asked.

"That's why we think you are in need for someone of expertise in darkness!"

Sora asked," And that would be?"

On that question, the huge entrance door was opened and a tall beautiful young lady entered the room. She was wearing a black dress that only reached her knees and her long black hair was hanging behind her back. On seeing her, Sora said," Tifa! You are here, too?"

Tifa giggled and said," I won't leave, you guys, take all the excitement."

Then, she bowed to Mickey and said," Cloud and Leon are following me with the girl."

"Which girl?" asked Sora and Riku feeling they missed a lot.

Another second and two tall well-built young men entered the hall each one of them holding an arm of a strange female figure all dressed in a black cloak and her face hidden under the cloak's hood.

One of the two men, who had spiky blond hair and white noble features, took off the hood to reveal a young lady, about eighteen or nineteen years old, with long fair hair and a pair of wide blue eyes that stared angrily at Mickey and Merlin. Sora felt Riku grasping his arm and whispering," Sora! That is the girl I told you about."

At first, Sora didn't get what Riku was talking about, but he remembered Riku's dream… Wow! Riku's dream girl seemed to be a criminal. He smirked at his friend that automatically hit him with his fist. Riku seemed to read his friend's mind. After all, they had been friends as long as they could remember and after those incidents that separated them five years earlier, they were now closer than ever.

Back to the strange girl… Mickey nodded his head to the two men who released her. Not commenting on that, she just examined her hands thoroughly as if expecting a bruise or something.

The king looked at her for a few minutes silently, and then said, "It is your big chance, Sophitia."

Interest was obvious in her blue eyes as she turned around to look at the short mouse king.

The king turned to Sora and Riku who were both staring at the girl and said," Sora! Riku! Let me introduce you to Sophitia, the daughter of Ansem, the wise."

"What?" was their only reply. Well, on second thought, she did have some resemblance, the fair hair, the eyes and … well, kinda, the quietness.

However, if she really were his daughter, why was she arrested like that? Was she a member of organization thirteen?

As if he had read them like open books, Mickey replied," Well! Thanks to Ansem's apprentice, Sophitia, here, is pure darkness."

She still didn't say a word. All she was doing is staring at the king with hatred in her eyes.

Merlin walked to her and with his bony hand on her shoulder, he said," It is your chance, now, to prove your innocence to all those who suspected you."

"Why? I thought that you and HIS majesty . . . ", stating Mickey was accompanied by extreme despise in her tone," . . . don't believe my innocence either." It was the first time for her to speak. Her voice came out quiet and filled with sorrow.

The king approached her and said," Listen, Sophitia, as your father's friend, I know how well he brought you up. But we had a vote and all wise men gave a word of locking you away until your innocence is proven. And your darkness is…"

At that point, she yelled at him," Having darkness counts as a crime? Having darkness doesn't necessarily mean I am a criminal."

Mickey, nodded and said," I know, my lady! Now you can prove your loyalty with actions."

Her eyes looked at him wonderingly, as she said, "What exactly do you want from me?"

"You are to accompany and assist the keyblade master and his expert companion on a quest of finding that new person endangering the Kingdom Hearts." And as the mouse king said that, his gloved hand pointed at Sora and Riku.

….

Hope you all liked this chapter. I know it is short, but it is just an intro to the main story.

I know you already know that, but here goes the disclaimer: I don't own KH, Disney or Final Fantasy characters.

Don't forget, R & R


	3. Back to NeverLand

**Chapter (3): **

**Back to Neverland**

"Poor Riku!" sighed Sora, waiting for the Gummi Ship to land. He, Donald and Goofy had gone to check the other world for any clues, leaving Riku and Sophitia alone to check Radian Garden where the mysterious wanted had last appeared.

"Yeah! Poor fellow!" replied Goofy, while Donald looked at them both and then quacked," He's a strong buddy. He can handle it."

Sora was staring at the front as he muttered," You mean he can handle HER!"

"She doesn't seem that evil if you ask me!"

"Well, she doesn't, but I am not sure, my heart just doesn't feel safe towards her." Sora explained as he put his hand on his chest. Those long travels in the gummi ship always seemed so boring for him, especially that he has no idea what he is looking for exactly, so practically, nothing exciting was even waiting for him.

"Well, I dunno!" he replied shrugging.

As he ended his sentence, the gummi ship was vibrating strongly.

" What is that?" Sora asked as he almost fell from his chair. Looking around them, there was a huge black serpent passing by them, at least ten times as big as their gummi ship. After it had passed them, it swam through the never-ending space hurrying towards a certain direction.

"Follow it!" Sora shouted at his two friends to wake them up from their shock. Both of them stared at him for a fraction of a second and then, did as he had said.

"What exactly is this thing?" Sora asked himself.

….

"Here!"

Sophitia raised her head and saw an ice cream in front of her. Riku was handing it to her with a smile on his face.

Accepting the dessert, she refused to let her eyes meet his, maybe she still didn't trust him.

Riku gave her his back and was about to take a few steps away from her when he heard a sweet low "Thank you!"

Turning around to face her, he gave her his one million dollar smile and replied," Anything for my sweet lady!"

His smile grew wider when he saw her blushing. She has a soft side after all.

"So, where to now?"

"How about Merlin's house?"

"Fine! Let's go!"

She stood up and followed the silver haired boy as he took the lead.

…

"Weird, that the creature never attacked us." Sora said as he fixed his eyes on the black serpent at a distance," I mean it should have noticed the gummi ship, right?"

"Maybe, it has no time for us." replied Donald.

"Or, it might be peaceful." added Goofy.

Sora and Donald looked at each other and then, shaking their heads, they said," No!'

"Whoa! It just…." Goofy said as he pointed towards at an empty space in front of them.

"What! There is nothing there." Donald asked Goofy as he looked at where the latter was pointing.

"Wait a minute!" Sora, suddenly, jumped in his place, "Where is it?"

"Where is WHAT?" asked Donald, who was growing impatient.

"The serpent! It is gone."

"What?" The duck turned around to check for himself. No sign for the black serpent anywhere," Now what do we do?"

"Are there any worlds nearby?" asked Sora, as he started inspecting the worlds' map with his two companions looking over his shoulders.

The three of them answered Sora's question," Never Land!"

….

Sora opened his eyes to find himself and his two trusty companions in the wooden ship of the evil captain Hook.

"Haven't visited him for a while, huh?" asked Sora with a wide smirk on his face.

The loud bang of cannons was heard as the whole ship shook vigorously.

"Who is that old man attacking?" asked Donald quacking and jumping in his place.

Sora and Goofy looked at each other and replied at the same time," Peter Pan?"

They ran upstairs to see what was going on deck.

Peter Pan was flying around the whole crew and making fun of them.

"Now, get down here boy! I have a little thing for you."

Peter laughed and looked at him innocently saying," A present? For me? You shouldn't have!"

An evil smirk was drawn on Hook's face as he said," It's a little friend of yours."

Looking at Tinkerbell and then back at Hook, Peter asked," Really? Who?"

Hook's evil laugh became higher as he replied," Wendy!"

He pointed at a bag hung at the side of the ship. A scream could be heard coming from the bag. A girl was inside.

"Let her go, Hook!" Peter became serious and threatened Hook with his dagger.

"Let's help him." Sora told his companions as he ran to help their never growing friend.

Hook found himself surrounded by Peter Pan, Sora, Donald and Goofy. So, he shouted," Go and get her!" He cut the rope tying the bag, and an awaiting octopus was going to welcome his dinner with his long eight arms, but Peter flew away and caught the bag. Hook returned to face Sora and the two helpers of his, but Tinkerbell threw her fairy dust on them and soon, they were flying away with Peter Pan, her and Wendy who was still inside the bag.

Peter Pan opened the bag as he flew to find a girl with short brown brownish hair dressed in a pink nightdress and a purple jacket.

"You are not Wendy." Peter gasped with the boyish smile still on his face.

Terrified, the girl closed her eyes as Peter dived over the sparkling water," I am her daughter! Jane!"

Peter smiled and looked at Donald and Goofy," Hey, guys, where is Sora? And who is this new guy?"

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora and back at each other, then, they burst out laughing.

Sora had a more mature appearance. It had been already five long years.

Sora was the one to reply," I AM Sora."

Examining him, Peter said," But, how did you get back to Neverland if you had grown up?"

Sora shrugged, as he kept thinking about a reply to Peter's question, but not succeeding to find any.

Smiling back at Jane, who was on his back, Peter said enthusiastically," If you are Wendy's daughter, then, you are going to love it here."

And that was chapter 3…sorry for the delay, but blame a stupid virus for almost making me lose all my fan fiction.

**Loralata: Thanks a lot for your sweet words. Hope you liked this chapter and if you notice any typos don't hesitate to spot them out for me. **

And now back to the ever famous disclaimer:

I, hereby, don't own any final fantasy, Disney or KH characters

But I sure own Sophitia and some other OCs to appear later on.


	4. The Deal

**Chapter (4): **

**The deal**

"Smee!" yelled the angry black haired pirate as he hit the wooden table with his fist.

The old personal assistant trembled as he came nearer to his captain and his voice came out as a whisper," Yes, Captain!"

"This is all your fault." yelled the furious captain Hook at the old man threatening him with his hook.

" But, Captain,…." came out the shaking voice of Smee, who was now hiding behind the wooden piano that Hook always played on his sad music," Weren't you the one that ordered us to stay out of it so as not to ruin your brilliant plan."

"I never said that." came Hook's yell before he sat down on the chair facing the piano sighing," What am I going to do now?"

His hands started playing an old sad pirate song as he muttered," Not only did I lose that annoying little brat, but I also didn't get what THEY want from m…."

"Captain!"

Hook's face changed from anger into fear hearing the yells and screams from his crew on deck.

Climbing the staircase as fast as Hook and Smee could, the captain started to shiver on seeing the reason of his crew's panic. The ship was surrounded with complete darkness. Unlike the darkness of the usual night, no stars or moon could be visible. No single source of light was observed.

"Smee! They're here." Hook clutched Smee's clothes and kept shaking him back and forth," I couldn't get Her for them. I am…"

He was interrupted by a deep cold voice saying," Not Ready!"

Everyone raised their heads to look at the speaker. The silhouette of a young man of a muscular appearance was standing on the sail high above them.

As Hook's eyes got used to the darkness, he started to examine the speaker. His appearance didn't change much from last time.

His long shiny brown hair was still gathered behind his back with a white ribbon. His outfit composed mainly of a white shirt with a white vest on top. His white trousers were tugged into a pair of white boots. The young man had a pair of small green eyes, a large jaw and a small pointed nose.

"Such a shame I had to cross all this distance for nothing. Am I right, dear Hook?"

Hook couldn't put his finger on any excuse to say to this young man with sarcastic smile on his face.

The young man jumped from his location landing right in front of Hook who turned around seeking any help from his crew and managing to find none, for all of them were hiding behind anything they could find on the deck.

"The boy got help from they keyblade bearer!" whispered Hook as the young man locked eye contact with him.

"The key blade bearer, huh?" Hook heard the young man say still having that sarcastic tone in his voice.

Closing his eyes, the frightened captain recalled his last encounter with this young man.

Trembling, he opened his eyes slowly to see that the young man wasn't even looking at him. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Hook heard him whisper," She was right all along. That should be enough to stop all doubts."

Suddenly, he turned his gaze back to Hook and ordered him," Bring the key bearer here and I'll act on my own."

Swallowing hardly, Hook's reply was a slow nod trying to regain the young man's trust.

…..

Sora, Donald and Goofy were struggling through the tangling branches of the forest near Peter Pan's hideout in that wooden trunk. The three of the left to search for any signs of that huge serpent. After all, it wouldn't be that hard to find a serpent as huge as that. In the same time, they wanted to escape from the lost boys' noise.

"Jane should have come with us." said Sora as he walked through some bushes, "Those lost boys seem to be a little Looney."

"A little?" quacked Donald as he jumped over some bushes.

"A lot, you mean, Sora!" added Goofy before his head was hit by a branch he didn't see.

Suddenly, Sora saw his keyblade shaking in his hands and flying away from him.

"The keyblade!" shouted the three of them and hurried after it across the forest.

…

"Those stupid childish lost boys." complained Jane as she walked away from Peter's hideout. The lost boys, together with Peter Pan, their leader, had snatched her notebook and kept throwing it back and forth between them until, it accidentally fell into a bucket of water, wetting the notebook and making Jane angry.

Her frown turned into despair as the sky started to rain. Running to find a shelter, she ended up under a tree that blocked the rain a little. Sitting in silence, she heard the raindrops hitting all surfaces, but hold on a sec! She heard someone sobbing behind the tree. Wondering who could it be, she turned around the tree slowly to see the body of Hook hunched over a wooden log on the ground and crying loudly.

She snatched his sword which was lying on the ground and aimed at his back as she said," Give up, Hook!"

Surprisingly, Hook knelt on the ground and begged her through his tears," Please, kill me to erase my pain."

Blinking at him strangely, she didn't lower the sword and stared at him.

Hook sat down and got out a photo from his pocket. Looking at the photo, Jane's face was a mixture of disgust and laughter. The photo showed a woman, as her dress suggested, who looked exactly like Hook. She even had a moustache just like his.

"That's my beloved mother. She told me never to come back until I got the treasure Peter Pan had stolen from me, but I don't think I'll ever make it back home ever."

His sobs went on as he said," For Peter, it's just a game. He is not as responsible as both of us are."

At the point, Jane sat down next to him and said," Yes! All I want is to go back home and forget all about him."

Hook's face lightened up as he got on his feet and kept walking in front of her, with his hand on his chin, apparently, judging an idea in his head.

Turning around, he faced her and said," How about we help each other?"

Jane was taken back by his sudden moves, so her voice asked in whisper, "How exactly?"

Hook took out a whistle from his pocket and held it in front of her eyes and explained in a confident voice," Peter trusts you. When you find the treasure, you whistle, I take my own treasure and you'll get a royal ride home."

Jane looked at him suspiciously and said," And how am I going to be sure you won't hurt Peter?"

Hook crossed his heart and replied innocently," I swear I won't hurt a single hair of Peter Pan."

Looking at her innocently, he asked," So, are you in?"

Jane thought for a while, but eventually she took the whistle from Hook thinking about her mother and her brother she was going to be reunited with as soon as she finds that treasure.


	5. Fairy Dust

Hello, everyone! First of all, I am really sorry for not updating for toooooo long, but something always came up. So so so sorry.

Loralata: I'll never be angry from constructive criticism. And Thanks a lot for your sweeeeeeeeet words. You rock!

Last but not least, the ever famous disclaimer:

I don't own KH, Disney or Final Fantasy characters.

Enjoy! Don't forget, R & R

…..

**Chapter(5):**

**Fairy Dust**

"Hey! Get back here!" Sora's voice echoed all around the forest. He and his two companions were running after his fleeing keyblade, which had, by some way or another, was soaring quickly in front of them.

Careful not to lose track of such a powerful weapon, they had to keep their speed. How in the world did someone manage to summon the keyblade? Was that even possible?

…

Jane was walking in the forest thinking about a way to regain Peter's trust especially after their last …incident. She had totally lost her temper when Peter and his friends childishly ruined her notebook. She yelled at them babbling about how irresponsible they were, how she doesn't believe in their world or even fairies.

The last part was thanks to Tinkerbell who tried to pull her away from Peter Pan. Coming to think of it, the whole thing was a little stupid. After all, she didn't really mean that. She believed in them. You can't exactly ignore something that you can see.

Lost in her thoughts, an upside down Peter Pan suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I am sorry." They said in unison.

….

"Gotcha!"

A small boy, about seven or eight years old, said as he jumped to fetch the soaring keyblade. His mousy short hair was a mess and his blue wide eyes were shining with interest.

"Ha! Made it. She'll be so proud of me." He said victoriously jumping up and down, brandishing the keyblade above his head.

"Hey, you!" came Sora's voice from between the bushes.

The boy's eyes widened as the keyblade flew back to its rightful owner.

"Who are you?" Sora was now holding his keyblade once again.

Examining them quietly, the boy didn't reply.

"He seems scared." whispered Goofy to the other two.

"What? Cat got your tongue/" Sora said smiling peevishly.

The boy closed his eyes, whispered something and a long thick metal rod appeared in his hand.

"Hand back the keyblade!" said the boy pointing towards Sora, Donald and Goofy. Eight black spheres appeared in front of him and launched towards them.

Defending himself with his keyblade, Sora managed to cut one of the spheres, but black thick clouds of darkness covered him.

Closing his eyes and reopening them again, he still couldn't see anything. He only could hear the distant shouts of Goofy and Donald fighting the little boy. After a few seconds, the darkness was gone and he could see Donald and Goofy standing right beside him.

"Gosh! Are you okay, Sora?" said Goofy as he put his hands on Sora's shoulder and shake him back and forth.

"Yeah, Goofy! Where is he?" asked Sora after examining his surroundings.

Donald stepped towards him and said," He just disappeared!"

"Weird!" Sora muttered before they heard a long whistle from a nearby place followed with a loud crush.

"Come on, guys!" said Sora to his two followers running towards the commotion.

…..

They stepped into a nearby cave only to see Jane crying on the ground.

"Jane! What happened here?" asked Sora as he offered her a hand to help her stand up.

"This is all my fault! We have to reach Tinkerbell before it is too late." She said before she ran towards Peter's secret hideout. Sora and his two buddies could only follow her, not exactly sure what she was talking about.

When they reached the place, Jane ran to a Tinkerbell's small bed to see a cold pale fairy who had lost her shine.

"No! No!" Jane whispered as she picked her up in her hands," Tinkerbell, I am so sorry! I do believe in you." She placed the fairy back in her bed.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other before Donald and Goofy took off their hats and hold them in sorrow.

A few seconds past with Jane's sobs cutting the silence. Suddenly glitter covered the place. The four of them raised their heads to see Tinkerbell up and back with all of her glory.

Tinkerbell ran to Jane and hugged her.

"I really am sorry. I do believe in you and Peter Pan." Jane said," Peter pan! We have to save him."

The two females looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy who nodded at them.

…..

Peter was hanging from the ship's sail and dangling above the pirates' swords. Smiling, Hook ordered one of his crew to cut the rope to see Peter crash on the deck.

"Any last words, boy?" asked Hook sweetly.

Peter looked at him and said with all the bravery he had," Let the lost boys go."

"Oh! We will let them go alright." said Hook. Laughing evilly, he added, "Off my ship and right into the sea."

"Not so fast, Hook!" Hook raised his head to see Jane and Tinker bell standing on the sail and looking angrily at him.

"Run! Run for your lives!" said Hook sarcastically," A GIRL is going to defeat us all."

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy sneaked and released the lost boys who launched off to beat the pirates with anything the found useful. Jane had freed Peter and Tinker bell was annoying Smee and Hook. Trying to hit the fairy, Smee grabbed a wooden board and with all of his force charged towards her only to hit his captain causing him to lose consciousness.

"ENOUGH!" a voice echoed all around them before darkness swallowed the ship Everyone stopped to see who said that, while Hook woke up and started trembling.

Sora saw a brown haired well-built young man leaning against the sail not far from him.

"Lovely! Very Lovely!" he muttered as he took his steps towards Sora," The keyblade bearer! So good to finally see you."

Smirking, he looked at Tinkerbell and within seconds, he grabbed her in his hands and jumped to the top of the sail.

" Get her back!" shouted Sora, but stopped in his place when black hands came out of the deck and held everyone to the ground even Hook. Everyone tried to get rid of those hands with no use, but suddenly the hands disappeared and Tinker bell was thrown to Peter. The ship returned to the light and the mysterious young man was gone.

Before Hook was able to get on his feet, Sora hit him and Smee hard on the head and knocked them out temporarily.

…..

Meanwhile, Riku and Sophitia reached Merlin's house. Riku put his hand on the door's knob and was about to turn it open, when Sophitia said," Wait!"

He turned around to face her saying," What's wrong?"

"I feel the existence of strong pure darkness." She said.

"Well?" he looked at her, "I am right here, you know."

Rolling her eyes, she said," You call yours strong. Please! I have seen shadow heartless that are stronger than you."

Riku's eyes twitched as he muttered, "How can she be so annoying sometimes?"

The thing is, they have been fighting for hours and coming to think of it, he doesn't really remember what they were fighting about.

"He's in there!" she whispered.

Riku looked at her and then, opened the door slowly. Both of them took a glance at who was inside, before Riku looked back at her and whisper," You must have made a mistake."


	6. Doubt

**Chapter (6):**

**Doubt**

"I am a big failure."

The little boy that had encountered Sora earlier muttered for the umpteenth time.

He and the brown haired young man were riding on the huge black serpent's back and were soaring between the worlds.

The young man sighed before saying in a monotonic voice," Will you stop it, Naik? Everything is going fine."

"Easy for you to say." Naik said as he stood up and marched towards the older guy and added with jealousy obvious in the kid's voice," You already got the fairy dust. She will be very proud of you. Right, Vain?"

"I told you that stealing the keyblade was a hard task, but you insisted on doing it, so it's ALL your fault."

Naik pouted and sat with his back to Vain in silence, probably thinking of a way to put the blame on him.

Rolling his eyes, Vain muttered," Why did I have to be teamed with a child?"

Apparently Naik heard him, so he turned around and stuck his tongue at him before saying," You know what? I wanted to go with Aedyl in the first place."

Ignoring the comment, Vain asked quietly," Where did she go?"

"I dunno." replied Naik with his back to Vain.

"You DO know. She always tells you everything."

"And she never tells you anything." Naik replied with a smirk," And there' got to be a reason for that, you know."

Vain's eye twitched before he finally muttered," I don't care."

….

"You must have made a mistake." Riku said to Sophitia after taking a glance at the inside of Merlin's house.

"I don't make mistakes. I am not an amateur." She whispered to him angrily.

"Everybody makes mistakes."

"I do mistakes in other things."

"Hi guys!"

Both of them jumped when they heard a female voice greeting them. Turning around, they saw Aerith standing behind them.

"Oh! Hey, Aerith!" Riku was the one to cut the awkward silence, forcing a smile on his face.

"Hey, Riku! Long time, no see. "Aerith said with a warm smile on her face, before turning to face Sophitia, "And you are…?"

"Sophitia." The latter replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sophitia." She said again smiling," Are Sora and Kairi here, too?"

"Uh! No! We're the only ones here. Sora is on a mission and Kairi is still on the island."

"Too bad! I missed them both."

Riku's eyes turned to Sophitia to see her staring at Aerith for some reason. He opened his mouth to ask her if she were okay, only to be interrupted with Leon's voice coming from behind them and saying," Riku! Sophitia! You are here for the investigation, right?"

Leon had been the one who was inside Merlin' house… and the one who was accused of having strong darkness… Sure, he and Riku weren't on good terms, but Riku wouldn't believe that he was evil.

"Yes!" Riku replied and with that, he and Sophitia followed Leon into the old wizard's house.

….

"Tinkerbell! Are you okay?" Jane asked with worry in her voice. She was holding the little fairy in her cupped hands. Tinkerbell was awake, but she seemed so weak and her glitter wasn't the same.

"Tinkerbell is not glittery." One of the lost boys said as he examined Tinkerbell.

Sora said," I guess it has something to do with that weird guy we met on Hook's ship."

Donald nodded and Goofy added," Maybe he weakened Tinkerbell's magic."

Peter looked at Tinkerbell and said," Is there anything we can do? I mean, Tinkerbell needs her magic."

"And another thing is that Jane won't be able to go home unless Tinkerbell got her magic back." added Sora.

Jane's face saddened for a fraction of a second, but brightened up again as she said," I wasn't going to leave Tinkerbell until she was feeling better."

Saying that, she got a smile from Tinkerbell who looked down her lap afterwards.

"I think that guy has something to do with our mission." Donald said.

"Don't worry guys. We'll get Tinkerbell's magic back." Sora said with a huge smile comforting Peter, Jane and the lost boys before he headed back to the gummi ship again with his two friends.

…...

"Have you found anything useful yet?" asked Riku while taking a quick look at Merlin's house.

"None!" replied Leon as he leaned his back against the wall with his hands in his pockets," But his majesty believes that you, two, could use your darkness to see something we don't."

Sophitia, who had been wearing a long black cloak covering all of her body, took it off and placed it on a nearby chair. She was now wearing a black top with one long sleeve, a grey skirt that stopped right above her knees, a brown belt and her black boots reached her knees. Her hands were covered in fingerless net gloves that reached her elbow.

Riku turned around to see Sophitia opening a large book placed on a small table at one corner of the room. On seeing that the animals that were drawn inside the book were moving, her face showed surprise.

Seeing her surprise, Riku chuckled and said," I see you met Sora's friends!"

Turning around, she asked," This is a world?"

Smiling, Riku replied," Why, you're in Merlin's house. Expect the unexpected." As he said that last three words, he leant against a small table that was behind him, only to somehow bring a small plane to life. The plane hit his arm as it took off then turned around towards his face. Surprised, Riku ducked, summoned his keyblade and smashed the plane with a swing.

"Think Merlin will forgive me for smashing his little toy."

Giving him her back, Sophitia muttered," They forgive no one!"

After having watched all that in silence, Leon finally asked," Do you sense any darkness traces?"

Sophitia turned around to face the brown haired warrior with a serious look on her face. For a second, Riku thought she would attack Leon, but surprisingly, she only replied," Only our darkness exists here!"

Leon nodded with his eyes still fixed on her and said;" I have something to handle, so I am leaving you to your investigation." As he walked towards the door, he said," I'll check on you later."

After Leon had left, Riku walked to Sophitia with a smirk on his face and asked," Realized your mistake, huh? Leon fights darkness and not seduces it."

Confidently, she replied," He IS the source of darkness I felt earlier. Now I am sure more than ever."

Seeing Riku staring at her, she muttered," You don't have to believe me. I didn't expect you to anyway."

As she turned around to walk away from him, Riku held her shoulder and said," You seem so confident."

She looked at him to see him smirk and add," I may not believe you, that's true, but as your partner, I am going to help you search for proofs …."

Doubtfully, she stared at him.

"To prove you wrong and I am right!"

Shaking her head, she walked towards the door and said," I know that Leon hates darkness and hates me and you for having darkness, but I doubt that the one we were talking to was Leon in the first place."

…

Love it? Hate it?

If you have any criticism, I am ready to hear it. Nobody's perfect, that's what I believe and since this is my first fanfiction, I know there'll be mistakes.

Last but not least, the disclaimer ( I know that everybody knows this, but here it goes):

I don't own any of the KH, Final Fantasy and Disney characters. I own my oC's.

Don't forget to R & R.


	7. Memories

Ooh! I almost forgot the disclaimer, well coz it's so obvious. I don't own kh, final fantasy or Disney characters.

**This chapter is for Shifuni and all of you, awesome readers, out there.**

**So, don't forget to R & R. And I'd like to know which worlds do you like me to add. I already have them planned, but if I get a better idea, I might change the plot a little.**

…

**Chapter (7):**

**Memories**

_**All kids in the orphanage were welcoming the new addition … taking him on a tour…introducing him to the schedule and even starting a ball game… Well except for one girl who was sitting alone in a far corner. Watching them play was torture for her that is why she got used to giving them her back. To pass time, she kept doodling on the ground with some chalk…Drawing herself playing with the ball, chatting with the other kids and herself with her dead family. A silent tear rolled down her tanned cheeks as she remembered that horrible accident and how she and her twin sister had been the only survivors from a family of five.**_

_**Searching in her memories for sanctuary, she recalled how her father built her and her twin that old tree house where she used to spend all morning…how her mother baked the best cookies ever made… how her older brother taught them how to draw. **_

_**Life was perfect until that bloody night when they all went for a car drive and right towards the accident when her parents and her brother died. Not only did she lose them, but she was also separated from her twin sister as each of them went to a different orphanage.**_

_**One of a sudden, something hit her back not so violently. She turned around to see it was the ball. Surprisingly, some kid said," Hi! Why are you sitting alone? Come and play!" **_

_**It was the new kid…yes, that made sense. He still doesn't know her enough to fear her. She turned around quickly after throwing the ball at him avoiding any eye contact.**_

_**She could feel the other kids' glares and hear their whispers. One of the kids walked to the new kid and said," Aedyl won't play with us. She is not one of us."**_

_**The new kid asked him in total innocence, "Why?"**_

_**"She is a monster, that's why."**_

_**Aedyl didn't show them any sign that she heard them, but her heart was burning in her chest. To avoid any questions, she ran across the playground and up to her room. Throwing herself on her bed, she started to sob. After half an hour, she started to calm down a bit, so she sat down on her bed and stared at the mirror.**_

_**Through her tears, she saw a girl not more than five years old of a tanned skin and long silky hair that was braided and hung behind her back. She looked normal except for those devilish red colored eyes… Those eyes that proved her abnormality.**_

_**It's not her fault that she was born with that weird power. What was its name again? Yeah, her father called them the "Darkness". Maybe because they were black just like the dark.**_

_**Anyway, that didn't give the other kids the right to torture her like that. It's not like she was using it to hurt them. On the contrary, she had taught herself to control the power along with her emotions…Until now, that is. If they keep treating her that way...Until when would she be able to control herself?**_

…**...**

"This is really ridiculous." Riku whined for the umpteenth time. Thanks god he was whispering or she would have really knocked him out, Sophitia thought.

But, to be honest, he did have a point. They had been standing behind this rock for eight hours now and her feet were starting to hurt her. In addition, it was her own idea to follow Leona and watch him. Maybe it was a bad idea…not like she was going to say that out loud.

What in the world was Leon doing all this time…NOTHING. He was just standing there at the edge of the cliff and staring into the nothingness… Maybe he was enjoying the scenery.

She looked back at Riku who was now staring angrily at her.

"You promised you would follow me." She whispered at him unaffected by his glares.

"Seriously, I got to admit." He started with slowly, "You are the first person that I have ever met to be more stubborn than me."

She shrugged and went back to watch Leon.

"Sophitia! I think it is better to go back to Merlin's house. This is a waste of time."

She didn't reply, but she was starting to get convinced. At one of a sudden, Leon turned a little. She hid quickly behind the rock. Did he notice her? After a few seconds, she moved slowly to watch him again to see him in that same old position again.

Phew…apparently, he didn't.

She looked back at Riku who was now sitting on the ground and was questioning her with those pure blue eyes of him. Oh! How he look innocent when he doesn't open his mouth.

….Where did that come from?

She must be getting tired to even think that. Yeah, Right! Riku…innocent. That's it. She really needed to have some rest. She was even suffering from that increasing headache… Riku opened his mouth and said something, but she only saw his mouth moving without hearing his voice. Her vision was becoming blurred as well. Shaking her head, she started to feel herself fall to the ground …never really touching it though.

The last thing she saw was Riku looking at her with worry in his blue eyes.

…

_**"Looks good, right, Kupo?"**_

_**The young girl asked her little stuffed Kupo.**_

_**As if she heard his reply, she smiled enthusiastically. She was a little toddler of three years old. Her blonde hair was glittering under sun light. Her tiny face was decorated with a huge grin as she continued her picture.**_

_**"I know daddy is gonna like it."**_

_**She looked at a bird flying outside of her window and sighed," It has been a long time since we went to the park together." **_

_**Looking back at her picture, she smiled, picked it up happily and stood up. Straightening her dress from imaginary dust, she picked up her Kupo and ran out of her room. Climbing down the stairs to the ground floor always made her little feet ache, but not today. She was so happy that she forgot how tired she got.**_

_**Running through the long hallways, the grin never left her face. Finally…**_

_**She stood in front of a huge black door with silver knobs. Taking a deep breath, she brought Kupo and the painting nearer to her heart and opened the door slowly.**_

_**"Daddy, you there?"**_

_**She asked slowly as her eyes wandered around the interior of the empty dark room.**_

_**Taking her steps slowly to the middle of the room, she saw another door at the opposite side, but it was ajar.**_

_**Hurrying to that other door, she looked inside to see which room was that. She had never been to this part of the house before. Her dad always locked it whether he was in there or not.**_

_**Sneaking in there, a soft 'wow' escaped her mouth. Weird drawings were hung here and there of strange black and white creatures. Weird writings were written on many papers. Her eyes widened as she noticed something at the other end of the room. It was a huge vessel with some weird black creature in there. She walked slowly to the vessel and as she put her little hand on the vessel, the creature opened its two wide yellow eyes and looked at her.**_

_**The amazed look on her face was replaced with a huge grin as she raised her Kupo as if to have a look at the creature and said," See that, Kupo! That's the puppy I told dad to bring me."**_

_**Indeed the creature was the size of a young dog, but certainly didn't look like one… well, except for the girl.**_

_**After hearing the sound footsteps, she turned around to see her dad's apprentice. **_

_**"What are you doing here, Sophitia?"**_

_**He asked monotonously as he examined the little girl. She smiled happily and replied," I came to show daddy my new picture, but I accidentally found his surprise."**_

_**His face paled as he asked her," Which surprise?"**_

_**She pointed to the creature in the vessel and said," That! Did you know dad has bought me a new puppy?"**_

_**He looked at the creature and smirked. She never liked that person. He seemed so creepy.**_

_**"Yeah! You ruined the surprise now, little Sophitia, so how about we get him out of the cage?"**_

_**She looked at him as he clicked some buttons and the vessel was lowered.**_

_**The creature stood in its place silently.**_

_**"Come on, don't you wanna touch it?"**_

_**She looked at him. Something seemed wrong, as if her father wouldn't like her to do that, besides she didn't like this guy, but… Her curiosity was taking over her and she knew her father trusted him, so why not?**_

_**Slowly, she stretched her arm to touch the new puppy! **_

…_**. **_

"Argh! What's that?" Sophitia exclaimed as she suddenly woke up.

"You lost consciousness and you seemed to be suffering, so I woke you up." Riku replied calmly slowly putting the empty bucket he had filled with water earlier and used to wake Sophitia up.

She hadn't still recovered from the surprise. Absorbing her surroundings quickly, she realized she was back in Merlin's House. She was all wet and it was getting colder. Riku handed her the cloak she had taken off earlier and a towel.

"I didn't know you were putting make-up."

She looked at him and then, removed the trails of the ruined mascara from her face. She looks much more innocent this way, Riku remarked to himself.

"So, what happened to you?"

She shook her head and replied," I don't know. It seemed as if I were sleeping normally."

"I didn't know you were that lazy. Two new discoveries for me, huh?" Riku said with a smirk.

She threw the towel she had used at him, but he dodged it quickly. His expression turned into a caring one as he asked," You were calling your father in you sleep. Were you having a nightmare or was that a flashback?"

"A flashback!" she replied as she recalled her dream again, but suddenly she turned to Riku and asked," Did you see where Leon went?"

"No, I was busy carrying your highness here." He replied casually.

He thought she would reply with something smart as usual, but he was surprised to hear a soft 'Thank you'.

His eyes widened before he smiled a little and nodded at her.

"What is going on here? Were you attacked or something?"

Leon was leaning at the door's frame as he asked them those questions.

"No. Sophitia just fainted, that's all." Riku replied.

Sophitia didn't say anything.

"Hey, guys." Aerith said as she stood next to Leon, "I just came to take you and Leon to have some lunch. You need to recharge your energies, you know." She smiled before she added with a wink," Don't ignore yourselves like Leon or you, three, would lose it."

After saying that, she headed out of the house and said," Waiting for you outside."

Leon came closer to where Riku was standing and Sophitia was sitting and was about to say something, when they saw Aerith suddenly reappearing and going out of the door once again repeating," Waiting for you outside."

Leon was just standing next to them as the three of them observed the reverse in time.

He looked back at them and said," Fine! Let's go and have that lunch."

They nodded and he left the house.

Now, Sophitia was sure more than ever about her theory.

….

"Watch out!" Sora shouted to warn his two companions.

Many asteroids were rushing towards their gummi ship. The three of them jumped in their places trying to save themselves from crashing by pressing several buttons. Thanks god, they were safe at last.

They all released a breath they didn't know they had been holding and relaxed in their seats.

"Phew! That was close." Donald said as he looked at Sora and Goofy.

Goofy had been relaxing with both of his hands dangling on the two sides of his seat.

Sora slid down his chair a bit, while rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"We've already experienced that a thousand times before, but it's always too irritating." Sora whispered.

Their eyes widened as they observed something weird going on. All of a sudden, it was as if they were flying backwards in time. All the stars and the asteroids they went through were flying backwards.

It was another return in time. The three of them became ready to go through the asteroids for the second time. When the return in time was over, they looked at each other in silence.

When they experienced the return in time earlier, it was not that frightening, but when you look at what was happening to the whole universe. It certainly wasn't something to be taken for granted.

"Hey guys!" they woke up when a holographic picture of King Mickey appeared in front of them.

"Your majesty!" They all exclaimed.

"You seem a little pale to me. Are you alright?"

"Um…Yeah, everything is alright." Sora replied on behalf of his friends.

"Great! I just wanted to inform you about some disturbances in Atlantica. So, would you, please, head there and check it out? It might give us a clue or something."

"Yes, your majesty!" Goofy said while the other two just nodded.

"Take care!" and King Mickey's picture was gone.

…..

A bubble was floating inside a dark cave with two pairs of eyes watching it.

The bubble showed a little mermaid with long black hair collected in a ponytailswimming towards the cave witha long golden triton in her hand.

A deep male voice echoed through the cave as he said," For your own good, old lady, that Melody of yours must bring me the triton or else."

"What about me? I want to use that triton for my revenge." The old woman asked in a hurry.

"SHE allowed you to use the triton in your revenge and then, you will hand it to me directly. You should be grateful. None of us would have let you do that."

"I am grateful to HER."


	8. The Impostor

So, I am extremely sorry for my long absence, but believe me my professors were showering me with stuff that I have no time breathe.

So, as everyone knows. I don't own any KH, Disney or Final Fantasy characters. I only own my OC's :D

Enjoy, R & R!

**Chapter (8):**

**The Impostor**

Having lunch while being stared at was not very nice, but Riku decided to just ignore Leon's stares at him and Sophitia and focus on killing his hunger.

Aerith was chatting happily with Yuffie and Cid and sometimes she would ask Leon his opinion on the topic forcing him to say a word or two. What they were talking about wasn't something that interested Riku. And where had Cloud and Tifa gone?

Wow! Leon really didn't like Sophitia. If glares could kill, she would have been dead after the first five minutes. What about him? It seemed he was getting his share of the glares as well. Maybe Sophitia was right… Leon didn't like darkness nor the people who control darkness.

Taking a glance at Sophitia who was sitting next to him, he saw her looking down her lap and every now and then, she would take a small bite from her food. Apparently, she was trying to ignore Leon's glares by examining her fingers. Smirking, he hit her leg with his to see her jump a little from surprise, but she collected herself quickly and looked at him before smirking and hitting him back.

He slowly knelt closer to her and whispered," Enjoying lunch under the glares?"

She sighed and opened her mouth to add something only to be interrupted by Aerith saying," Aw! Aren't you two adorable?"

For the first time ever, Sophitia's face was reddish and so was his, judging from the sudden feeling of heat.

"Sophitia is just a friend." Riku muttered and Sophitia just pretended to examine the vase that was on the table.

Leon slowly stood up, thanked Aerith for the food and excused himself. Seeing him leave, Sophitia quickly followed him out of the door. Riku found himself alone facing the wondering eyes of Aerith, Yuffie and Cid.

He muttered," Excuse me!" and followed the other two out of the dining room.

Following the voices of Sophitia and Leon, he climbed the stairs to the roof only to see Leon and Sophitia in fighting positions. Leon was holding his long sword and Sophitia was holding what looked like a long black keyblade, but it was a double-sided keyblade with a blade on each side of her hand.

"What are you doing, Sophitia?"

"Leon's eyes aren't red." She slowly replied with her eyes fixed on Leon.

"What do you me…?" Riku stopped his question when he looked at Leon. His eyes were shining with a red colour.

"So, you've uncovered my little secret." Leon said in a female voice before the true form of the speaker appeared. She was a girl of about twenty years old with long black hair braided behind her back and her eyes were of a weird ruby colour. She had a tanned skin and a round face, which gave her an innocent look. She was putting on black makeup and strange black X was drawn on her face with the X starting at the middle of her forehead and ending right under her eyes.

Riku silently summoned his Souleater and got ready to fight the impostor.

….

After successfully getting Morgana's trident from that old evil Triton, Melody was swimming fast with Tip and Walrus back to her lair.

" Soon enough! I'll be a mermaid at last!" she whispered to herself.

…

"Wow! I forgot how it was fun to be a merman." Sora said as he playfully kept swooshing through the water for a few seconds.

"Easy for you to say. " Goofy said as he swam slower because of the heavy shell on his back. "This shell sure is heavy."

Donald swam to him, tapped him on his shoulder and said," You are strong and we've done it already twice before." Then, he looked back at Sora and asked," It was two times, right?"

Sora kept silent and then, shrugged his shoulders and said," Lost counting all the worlds we've been to."

A wide small was drawn on his face as he raised his arm and said," Let's go see, Arie.."

Somebody was rushing and crashed into him before he finished his sentence. A familiar mermaid with long red hair helped him to regain his balance as she said smiling," Sora! So good to see you!" She hugged him and turned to hug Donald and Goofy.

"Speak of the devil." Mumbled Sora as he rubbed his head and then asked her," We heard things haven't been going on very well in Atlantica lately. Any ideas?"

Ariel's face saddened as she said, "Well! I only have one problem so far. Don't know if anything else have been going around. You see…I haven't been in Atlantica for a while."

Sora smiled as she nudged her slowly in the arm and said," Oh! Yeah! How has it been with your prince Charming?"

Ariel smiled softly and said," Eric is so awesome and everything have been going well…you know we had a daughter right?"

"Really? Wow, you're a mother now."

She nodded and said," And that is my problem now."

…..

"So, Sophitia. I am here to talk to you and to you, too, Riku."

The girl bowed to them as she said," but, first, let me introduce myself. I am Aedyl. We've a lot in common I believe and that's why I have an offer for you."

Join me, my brothers and sisters and leave those darkness haters for a better future!"

Sophitia raised one eyebrow as she asked," Who are you exactly? What do you mean for a better future?"

"My time is up, but no worries. Another representative will meet you soon enough to satisfy your curiosity."

And as she said that a black tornado covered her and disappeared.

"Aedyl?" Riku whispered, " At last we found something useful."

He walked to Sophitia and smirked saying," Apparently, you were right all along. You win this round, Sophitia."

Sophitia smirked and raised her head in pride as she said, " You'll see. I am always right."

"Yeah, right!" Riku said mockingly and he hit her forehead with his index finger.

"A storm?" Sophitia said as she pointed to the many dark clouds approaching," What a day!"

Their keyblades disappeared as they took their steps slowly back inside.

Riku muttered," Get ready to be showered with questions from Aerith and the company."


	9. A Duck and a Dog

_Nobody understands the most…_

_When pain become so hard_

_Just as heartless were wiped away…_

_Darkness will leave our hearts_

_Brothers and Sisters…_

_Blood is not what is holding us together_

_Our hearts, our pain…_

_our darkness will torture us no longer _

...

**Chapter (9):**

**A duck and a dog**

Another flip in time struck the universe… Becoming more frequent, Sora, Riku, Sophitia and those involved in the case became more nervous… Whoever targeted the Kingdom Hearts was now closer than ever to his target.

That girl, Aedyl, what did she mean?

_" Join me, my brothers and sisters and leave those darkness haters for a better future!" _

Someone was pulling the strings… controlling everything from a safe hideout… Waiting for the right time to strike.

…

Waiting in a dark room… The dark hooded figure spoke … even before Vain knocked the door… Vain could hear the whisper in his head.

" Come in, Vain! I've been waiting for you."

Vain walked slowly into the room… Full of confidence … Pride in every move…

" I see you have something to add to our collection." The whisper went on.

Putting his hand in one pocket, Vain pulled out the small jar filled with fairy dust.

Stretching his arms towards the figure, the jar sparkled. Rising up in the sky, it vanished.

" Come on in, Naik! You should never be hiding from your family."

Vain turned around with a smirk to see Naik walking with shame until he was standing next to him.

" I am sorry that I failed." Naik tried to keep his voice stable, but he ended up squeaking.

" No need to be, Naik! All you did was prove that our plan had a hole in it."

Naik raised his head to look at the figure, his eyes shining hopefully.

" The keyblade master must forfeit willfully. That's why I have new plans fro you, two."

Vain glared at Naik before saying," Do I still have to work with him?"

"You won't succeed if you don't."

Naik stuck his tongue at Vain, before asking," What's our mission?"

"Get me the red headed girl."

….

"Melody!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy kept calling for Ariel's daughter as they swam around. Hearing about the missing trident, Ariel hurried up to Atlantica to help her father knowing that her daughter was in good hands.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Sora as he stopped to look behind some coral reefs.

"Gawsh! Couldn't be like lost or something? This sure is a huge ocean for a small girl." Goofy said as he caught up slowly with Sora.

"Could Melody's disappearance have anything to do with the missing trident?" asked Donald looking into a cave before he swam fast away from it. Apparently, a sleeping octopus was disturbed by him and wanted to use him as a pillow.

" I have a feeling it is." Sora replied totally unaware of Donald fighting the octopus, before giving Goofy his signature smile and saying," Come on, guys. Let's find Melody!" turning around looking for Donald, he saw the octopus squeezing Donald.

He and Goofy looked at each other for a fraction of a second, before they went to fight the octopus off their friend.

…

"Well well well! So, the keyblade owner is after Melody." Said a man in a deep voice as he watched the witch's bubble.

"Should I send my pets after them?" asked Morgana in a small voice.

"No, I'll handle it.", came the reply as he touched the bubble with his gloved hand only to turn it into black.

….

A fight he'd never forget… He could never forgive himself. After all, how could he? How could he fight his best friend…causing him pain?

He was there but this time he was just auditing. It was as if he were standing on the ceiling… watching himself battle with Sora when they were younger. Every move he made brought back a lot of sad memories.

Why was he doing this and how was this happening again?

"Riku!"

A female voice echoed all around him as he started to shake.

"Riku! Wake up!"

His eyes popped open to see Sophitia looking at him. Was that a look of worry on her face?

Sitting in his position, he took a better look at her. She was wearing an evening gown on top of some clothes she borrowed from Aerith.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

" Um…yeah!" Riku replied as his fingers brushed his hair off his face and suddenly, she slapped him.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Sophitia yelled at him.

"What?" Surprised, he asked as he touched his cheek to feel its heat.

"You haven't seen yourself. You were turning on the bed as if you were being tortured and then, you started to sweat."

" Wait a second!" Riku interrupted her, " YOU were worried about me?"

Seeing him smirk, Sophitia snorted before saying," No! I was concerned that someone was going to kill you before I do."

Pushing him back on the pillow violently, she left the room with her face as red as a tomato.

…..

"Tip! Dash!"

The little girl was getting scared by every second. She may have inherited her mother's love for adventures and courage, but she was a young girl nonetheless.

For some weird reason, the water all around Melody turned into black and now she could no longer see any of her friends…For heaven' sake, she couldn't see her own hands.

Clutching the trident closer to herself, she swam slowly trying not to hit anything around her.

"Tip! Dash!"

She saw something glowing in a distance, and two figures were standing there.

It was her friends, she wasn't sure of that, but they were just behind her when it all darkened and those two figures weren't very far.

Hurrying towards the glowing, she hoped it was them only to stop when she realized they were two weird creatures. A dog with a turtle shell and a duck with octopus ends.

"Don't be afraid." The dog told her as the duck held what seemed like a sorcerer's staff glittering the water around them.

….

**Yeah! I updated faster than usual. YES! I can't believe it either, but well, I'm glad I did. Hope you enjoy reading it :D And please, everyone, if you have any comments, notes or caught any typos, feel free to tell me. With your help, I hope I'll be better and well, your reading will become …well , more bearable :D**


	10. Innocence

Chapter (10): Innocence

Melody had always known that the sea had many surprises within, but a duck octopus and a dog turtle weren't what she had in mind.

But did she have a choice? They were the only source of light in the darkening sea.

"Don't be afraid." The dog said in a weird voice. Something about them made her feel safe...or maybe it was the light, she wasn't sure.

"Are you alone?" asked the dog again waiting for her reply. She quietly shook her head, before asking them," Is it okay if I waited with you?"

The dog smiled and said," Of Course!" or at least that's what she thought he said in his weird voice.

"I'm Melody", she said with a wide smile drawn on her face. Little did she know that they had been looking for her earlier. Not only did Donald and Goofy find the missing Melody, but also they solved the mystery of the lost trident.

...

Too Quiet, that's how the life on the island had been, ever since Sora and Riku left on their mission. Kairi had been spending her time walking on the beach or reading a book. But no book could take her mind off of them.

Sighing, she put the novel she had been reading on the side table and closed her eyes deciding it was better to take a nap to pass time. She was actually trying to shut the feeling of worry that had been haunting her lately.

It was nearly sunset and she knew that if she slept, she wouldn't be able to sleep at night, but it was mandatory. That feeling had been hurting her all day and she couldn't take it any more.

After a few quiet moments, she heard a cry come from outside... A child's cry. What a child would be doing on the beach alone...What would a child be doing here on the island? All of the children were grown ups now. She was one of them. There were no kids on the island any more...not yet, she blushed.

With curiosity taking over her, she put on a nightgown and went downstairs to check it out. Opening the door, she was surprised to see that it was indeed a child. He had short mousy hair and his big eyes were closed. Her eyes scrolled down his body, which was lying on the ground, only to see that his body was covered in blood.

Hurrying towards him, she carried him in her arms and dragged him to the house. Helping him on the couch, she heard him whisper," Thank you" to her. Her heart was torn apart to hear the innocence in his voice.

After going to the kitchen, she came back with pieces of cloth, a bowl of water and the first aid kit.

Taking his shirt off, she was surprised to see he had no wounds. But before, she could ask him about that, she was surrounded by total darkness. Before losing conscious, she heard someone say, "We did it, Naik!"

...

"Donald! Goofy!" Where did they go? They were right there next to him just before the darkness covered the place.

"The Key bearer! Come face your destiny!" A deep voice said before a well-built man appear in front of him. He was bald with fair complexion. His greyish eyes were narrowed with seriousness and his attention was towards Sora.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as he summoned his keyblade.

"The name is Leroan, a member of the fellowship."

"Fellowship? What do you me...?" He was cut off with a huge black titan, similar to the one with horns Sora had encountered years ago, coming out of the sea's bed and under Leroan.

"You, Sora, are in our way. SHE is not happy." With that the titan bellowed with anger and some wall of darkness surrounded Sora, Leroan and the titan.

...

"Good morning", Riku greeted Aerith and Yuffie. Looking around him, he asked, " Sophitia is not up yet?"

"Actually she woke up three hours ago." Aerith replied. She went on, " She left you this note."

Taking the note from Aerith, Riku unfolded it and read:

"You're such a lazy partner...When you wake up, which I presume would be a few hours from now, follow me to dad's house!"

...

"So, have you seen a penguin and a seal passing by?" Melody asked Donald and Goofy after knowing their names.

"No!" replied Donald as he swam along and led the way using his staff, " Have you seen a merman with spiky brown hair?"

"No!" She followed Donald and Goofy trailed afterwards to keep her safe.

"Where did this come from?" asked Melody, " I mean the darkness."

"Gawsh! We have no idea.", replied Goofy from behind, " I sure hope Sora is safe."

...

Riku was standing in front of a huge mansion that was now covered in vines. Wild weed replaced the flowers and plants that used to be in the mansion's front garden...So, that's where it all began! ... Ansem the Wise's home ... Sophitia's home.

He opened the creaking huge wooden door slowly and entered the mansion. He was standing in a huge reception hall that was, though not lit, elegant. Going deeper into the dark mansion, he noticed light coming from a nearby room.

Peaking into the room, he saw Sophitia's back. Apparently she was picking something up from the floor. Going into the room, he concluded that it was young girl's room judging by the dolls, the pink color and the not very big bed ... It must have been Sophitia's room.

He smirked as he thought how innocent Sophitia must have been to have everything there in pink.

Putting his hand on Sophitia's shoulder after she had stood up, he whispered, " You have left this place a long time ago, haven't you?"

Sophitia didn't face him, but replied, " It's been ten years."

He looked in her hand to see that she was holding a stuffed moogle doll. That's what she had been picking up? A doll? However surprised he was, he decided it wasn't a very good timing to question Sophitia's behaviour, so he asked, instead, " May ask you a favour, Sophitia?"

She turned around to face him and asked, "I want to know more about your darkness."

Her eyes were bearing into his as if questioning his motives, " Why do you want to know that?"

" Call it curiousity!"

She remained silent, so he went on, " Besides, if you don't spell it out now, when would you? This is your room and I am sure it would help you feel better to talk about your past here than anywhere else."

…

Thanks a lot for all of you who still read this fanfic. I'm extremely sorry for not updating fast enough. I'm trying to follow my schedule now and have a weekly update, so cross your fingers. R & R, please


	11. Under the Sea

Chapter (11): Under the Sea

"Donald! Goofy!"  
Where did they go? They were right there next to him just before the darkness covered the place.

"The Key bearer! Come face your destiny!" A deep voice said before a well-built man appeared in front of him.

He was bald with fair complexion. His grey-ish eyes were narrowed with seriousness and his attention was towards Sora.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as he summoned his keyblade.

"The name is Leroan, a member of the fellowship."

"Fellowship? What do you me...?" He was cut off with a huge black titan, similar to the one with horns Sora had encountered years ago, coming out of the sea's bed and under Leroan.

"You, Sora, are in our way. SHE is not happy." 

With those words said, the titan bellowed with anger and some wall of darkness surrounded Sora, Leroan and the titan.  
…..

Locked from the rest of the world and surrounded by the only a patch of the ocean's water left, Sora felt trapped. Huge black walls interrupted what had been endless miles and miles of water. Darkness had already eliminated the joyful seabed of Atlantica a while earlier, but now it was even worse.

The huge Chernabog towered above him with that guy called Leroan on its shoulder. It would have been a flashback, but this time, he was a merman and he was alone. What was troubling him is that the Chernabog main's power was controlling fire and volcanoes, but now they were under the sea. No fire should work here. If that were the case, so why in the world did Leroan summon the demon in particular?  
"Sora, the key bearer…you say you're a deliverer of justice and if that's the case, hand in your keyblade."

Sora sighed at him, before responding," I don't think so. Many lives depend on it."

"Then, it is inevitable" said Leroan, as he turned his head to the side and shouted at the Chernabog's head, "Do what you have to do."

The Chernabog raised his huge hand and hit the seabed with all of his might, causing an earthquake to hit all Atlantica. A huge crack appeared in the ground leading to never ending darkness, which meant it was extremely deep.

Other than the crack and the shake, that attack didn't seem to be of any danger, which caused Sora, to sigh in relief, before asking with a smirk, "Is that all you got?"

The Chernabog's deep laughter and his yellow demonic eyes showed there was more yet to come. Looking down the crack, some sort of electric bolts were rising from the crack.  
Electricity under the sea? Well, thinking back of the electric eels, there can be electricity, but how much can it be?

Sora upgraded his keyblade to the Ultima weapon feeling he had a lot against him. The Chernabog raised his fist with bolts being absorbed to his hand and the water becoming restless all around Sora.  
…..

"So, that Sora, he is really a merman?" Melody asked in curiosity. 

"No, he just becomes like that in Atlantica," answered Goofy. 

That captured her interest, so she went on asking," How does he do that?" 

"Magic," Goofy replied as he shrugged. 

"I wish he could do that to me," Melody whispered, so that the other two didn't hear what she said. She felt that she was doing something wrong, but if this trident wasn't the evil king's…so why was she feeling guilty? 

"There you are, Melody!" 

The three of them turned around to see a penguin and a seal approaching them under the faint light of Donald's staff. 

"Tip! Dash!" Melody squealed as she hurried to hug them both.

"Sorry, we lost you in the darkness," said Dash. It was the penguin's turn to address her," and they are?" 

"Oh! That's Donald, the duck octopus and Goofy, the dog turtle." 

Donald was going to complain, but stopped when a voice of an old woman was heard coming from behind him, "There you are child…" 

They turned around to see and old witch…much thinner than Ursula but with the same haircut and octopus legs. 

"Come on, now, give it to me to make it permanent."

Melody hesitated a little, but as she was going to hand the trident to her, three voices shouted," No, melody!" 

Two of them were Donald's and Goofy's, while the third was….her mother's. 

"Mom!" Melody gasped," you're a mermaid!" She paused, before asking," but, how?" She went on angrily, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I am sorry, Melody." Ariel replied," but, it was for your own good." 

"Are you going to listen to her?" Morgana asked as she put her cold tentacles on Melody's shoulders," She didn't trust you, so why should YOU trust her?" 

Melody's face stiffened and look of anger appeared on her face and she turned around to face Morgana. Stretching her arm with the trident towards Morgana, she ignored her mother's scream," No, Melody. NO!"  
…..

Sora glided swiftly left and right to avoid the electric bolt being thrown at him. 

"Key Bearer, you have nowhere to run…you can avoid all of this. Just hand me the keyblade," Leroan would announce every now and then. 

Sora shouted as he moved fast to avoid the bolts, "Apparently you didn't hear me well the first time. For the last time, I'm NOT giving it back to YOU." 

"SHOCK HIM!" Leroan bellowed at the Chernabog, which created a huge whirlpool around him and Leroan. Sora saw some twinkling around him and nearly a millisecond later, he felt a short electric spark at the tip of his finger. Later on, it was at his tail's end. Then, at his nose. Later, it was all around his body. He felt his body stiffen from the shock and some sort of electric current running through his body. Had he not been stiff, he would have felt the strong water current pulling him towards the whirlpool…towards its center…towards the Chernabog…and towards a smirking Leroan.  
…..

The witch held the trident in her hand as it started to shine with an evil green color. Her evil laugh was echoing all around them.

"All the powers that are in the seas are mine! AT LAST!"

Melody felt her heart beating fast as her mind told her that she must have done something stupid. One of the witch's long legs snuck around a shocked Aerial and left her towards the witch. Seeing her mother being captured, Melody wanted to untangle her, but the witch pointed at her with the trident smirking.

"We've got to save her!" Donald shouted at Goofy, but as they launched towards the witch, a green whirl appeared around the witch's minion-fish and turned him into a huge shark that looked at the both of them angrily.  
"Melody was a very naughty girl!" the witch teased Melody as she went on, "What your mother did, she did out of love. She was saving you from ME!"

"You tricked me!" Melody shouted accusingly at the witch. The latter's evil laugh was the last thing she could hear as a greenish crystal wall separated her from her capture mother, a startled Goofy and a very angry Donald.  
…..

"You want to know how I acquired my darkness." Sophitia asked Riku seriously.  
He nodded back, only for her to ask him a weird question, "You honestly don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Riku asked with an arched eyebrow.

…..

**Yup! Chapter 11 is here! Thought I should tell you guys that next chapter will be the last chapter for Atlantica…Guess what the next world is gonna be? ****It had cyborgs, evil red spider aliens, a cute pink ...something... a handsome guy with brown hair :D Oh! And anybody thinks Tangled should be a world, too? **** I'm not sure. The thing is I'm not always that keen on having a princess world in KH, but then, Eugene is cool and well, I was thinking of having him and Riku meeting up…Anyway, R & R**


End file.
